Water Runs Dry
by evoria
Summary: What if Fitz says 'No' to going to war? How will Olivia get herself out of being killed and when she finds out Fitz didn't save her...how will they rekindle what's left of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Cyrus...I killed Olivia Pope."  
**********************************************************************************************************_

"Mr. President? Are we going to war?" Cyrus asks. They are all in The Situation Room awaiting word to go to war. Andrew, the Vice president, is sitting next to The President awaiting an answer.  
Fitz looks up from staring at his hands, his thoughts racing. _I love her, I need her, I would fight the world and slay dragons for her. But I can't risks soldiers lives to get her back. Forgive me Liv._

Fitz stood, buttoned his suit jacket, took a deep breath and stared his comrades in their faces before answering. "No. No war." He cleared his throat and walked out of the room. Leaving Andrew and Cyrus stunned.

_Shit! he was supposed to say yes, he loves her, he was supposed to got to war and I was supposed to get what I was promised! He is fucking up my plan! I have to change his mind._ Andrew was livid, but he couldn't show it on the outside. No one could know he was involved in the kidnapping of Olivia. It would be the end of his legacy before he even had one.

Cyrus sat there stunned. He didn't choose Olivia. He didn't choose her, and as proud as he thought he would have been he was sad. Olivia would be dead within the hour. His friend, the god mother to his daughter would be dead in 57 minutes. He should have pushed harder for him to go to war. He should have told Mellie to push harder. Fucking Andrew...it's his fault, Andrew has to pay. He will avenge Liv's death. even if it kills him.

XxX

_I can't believe it. I said no, my heart said 'yes', my brain said 'no' and I said 'no'. _Fitz looked at his watch 9:05am. In 55 minutes the love of his love, his soul mate, _his_ Livvie will be dead and it's all his fault. Fitz dropped his head onto his desk, and let the tears fall.

XxX

Olivia watched Ian pace back and forth with his thumb nail in his mouth as he spoke to himself in a quiet tone. "What do you want Ian?"

He stopped pacing. "What?"

Olivia sat up straighter, ran her hand through her tangled hair, licked her lips and put on her Olivia Pope face. "What. Do. _You._ Want?" She stared him in his eyes as she began to stand. "Do you want money, power,fame,a place in in office? What. Do. You. Want?"

Ian looked at her with a sly grin, walked over to her and pulled her closer to his body. He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "I want...a war. I want power, and when this is all over, before I kill you I want a taste of what you give The President." He licked his lips and kissed Olivia's ear. He stepped away and went back to pacing. "But until then, I want that damn phone call."

Olivia shuddered inside from his kiss to her ear. She wiped the remnants of his kiss from her ear and tried to gather her thoughts. _How the hell can I get out of this?_

Ian's cell phone rang andhe answered on the second ring. "What?" His smile quickly turned to a look of disbelief before facing Olivia and smirked at her. "I understand." He hung up the phone, looked at Olivia, then threw his cellphone towards Olivia, She ducked as hit hit the wall next to her and shattered by her feet. Ian stalked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. "HE SAID NO TO THE WAR! So you know what happens next don't you Ms. Pope?! I get to take your head, but not before I get some."

Olivia screamed in pain as Ian gripped her hair by her scalp. Ian began to drag her out of the cell she has been held up in. "Ian! wait! please!" Olivia screamed as she tried to pry her head out of his grip. "What?!"

"What if you sell me on the black market? You may not get your right now, but if someone buys me, someone with power. Like Cuba, North Korea, Iran...say they buy me. Imagine the kind of power they will have over America. I have a level 5 clearance with the government. That means they will do _whatever they need to_, to make sure their secrets are kept safe. Imagine the wars, the money, the _power you will have_ by knowing who brought _me._" Olivia huffed, trying to get it all out before Ian killed her.

Ian looked at her, smiled and released her hair. "Olivia, get cleaned up. You my dear are being sold."

XxX

Cyrus walked into The Oval and watched Fitz for a minute. He walked over to his friend and gripped his shoulder. Fitz lifted his head from his desk and looked at his watch. 9:59:59. A tear fell onto his watch as the hour struck.

"Cyrus...I killed Olivia Pope."

**Hope you all enjoyed. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**You have to send them my finger, make it look like i'm dead."**

************************************************************************************************************

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the first chapter. Here we go!**

************************************************************************************************************

****  
Fitz went through the next few days in a fog. He woke up, put on his suit and went to numerous meetings. Cyrus attended them as well because he knew Fitz would not be able to concentrate. Fitz just sat in the meetings staring blankly to no certain spot on the wall and nodding ever so often. Giving the occasional "uhhmm" and "I understand" when necessary. It was Cyrus who gave competent answers.

After many meetings Fitz had a chance to just sit in The Residence and think. Every time he was alone he started to cry. How could he give the ok to kill her? What about their plans? What about Vermont...their future?

Cyrus walked into The Residence to see Fitz, a whole bottle of Scotch sitting next to him halfway empty. It was only 3:45pm and he was slumped in a chair facing the city. Cyrus walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Get your shit together, you look like and smell like a bar at 3 in the morning. You have a country to run and you need to get yourself sober. Nobody likes a drunk." He said as he capped the bottle and dumped the rest of the scotch in a plant.  
"Cyrus...you think she's dead yet?" Fitz said, half drunk slurring his words. "What do you think they did to her?" His eyes pleading with Cyrus, begging him silently to deny what he knows in his heart to be true.

Cyrus sighed and wiped across his face and scratched his head. "I don't know kid, I don't know what to tell. You want me to baby you? Not going to happen. You made a decision, she suffered the consequences. If you want to be babied you barking up the wrong tree scooby. Now pull your shit together and act like the man I put in office." Cyrus looked Fitz in eyes and spoke in a low tone. "She is dead, it's over." He stood up and walked back out The Residence.

Fitz stood up, wobbled and grabbed the arm of the chair for balance. Looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and said a prayer for the woman he loves.

XxX

Olivia woke up on a hard cot. She opened her eyes to see she was transported to what seemed to be a holding cell in some kind of old building. The floor was hard and cold solid concrete. The walls seemed to be painted green in some areas and blue in others. She wasn't sure how long she was out but she knew it had to be a while for them to transport her. The back of her neck was sore and she assumed that's where they injected her. The cell door opened in Ian appeared.

"Hello sunshine, don't you look lovely." His tall frame leaned against the door as he licked his lips. Olivia cringed on the inside.  
"We are going to let you shower and doll yourself up, once we sell you, you need to be presentable." He pushed off the door and stalked over to her. He reminded her of a cat hunting it's prey. Usually was attracted to men like this, but his eyes...something wasn't right about his eyes. They looked vengeful, menacing... haunting.  
"You have to make it look like i'm dead. If he finds out i'm alive, you won't get anything from this." She said in a low voice. She hated doing this to Fitz but it was for his own benefit, he couldn't find her. Truth be told she didn't want him to find her. She hated to admit that, but if he thought she was dead, America thought she was dead they wouldn't come looking for her. She was a distraction to him and he to her. Was this an extreme measure? Yes, but she needed this. _He needed this._

"How will I go about this? Make you look like you are dead when you aren't?" I an sat closeto her on her cot and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Olivia sat back, away from his touch. "You have to send them proof...a body part...you have to send them my finger. Make it look like i'm dead."

Ian looked at her with a wicked smile on his face. "You want me to chop off your finger?"

"Not mine, if you send him my actual finger he will get people to examine it, and they will know I am not dead. You have to steal a dead woman's finger, dip it in acid so it is not readable by DNA processes. He just needs to see an index finger from a black woman's hand. She needs to be around 30-33 years old and have my same complexion. Go to a morgue or a science school and find cadavers, get the finger, dip it in acid to peel off and fingerprints and anything they can use to trace it. I will give you a ring he has given me, place it on the finger and send it to him. Then we can sell me."

Ian stood, but not before kissing her forehead. "You are genius, I will get that finger and send it to him. In the meantime, get yourself cleaned up." Ian walked out, when he reached the door he turned around and winked at Olivia.

When he was out of earshot she stood and mumbled "asshole."

XxX  
**3 Days later…**

"CYRUS!" Fitz yelled as he held a box in his hand. "Where the fuck is Cyrus!" Fitz was frantic, he couldn't believe it.

"Mr. President, what's wrong?" Cyrus asked as he rushed around the corner to where Fitz was standing. Fitz frantic looking, he pulled Cyrus in an empty room and told him to look in the box.

Cyrus looked in the box and was shocked at what he saw. It was a finger..._her finger._

"They killed her Cyrus, they killed her!" Fitz wailed, and as the thought plagued him more he threw up his stomach contents in the nearest trash can. Meanwhile Cyrus stood there, speechless and staring at the contents in the box. _Damn kid, I'm sorry Liv._


	3. Chapter 3

"**I want you Olivia and there isn't anything you can do about it. I **_**always get my way.**_"****

************************************************************************************************************

Olivia was grateful that Ian sent the finer to Fitz, maybe then he would get the hint to stop looking for her. Maybe his heart would be so broken that he would let her go...eventually. She hated doing this to him but there was no other way, and she tried them all but he wouldn't let her go. Now, he had no choice. She loved him, always have and always will. She needed time away from him and if that meant for the rest of her life then so be it.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Ian burst into her "room", she pretended to be asleep so that Ian would leave. She heard him creep closer to her bed and she braced herself for what would happen next. "Livvv" Ian whispered. She felt his weight shift her cot so she knew he was sitting on the bed, her back faced the door so he couldn't see her face. Ian placed his hand on her back and began to rub in a slow circular motion. Olivia tried not to shudder from his touch. She felt the covers shift and his hand descend to her waist.

"Touch me and I will kill you." She said coldly, still her back faced him. His hand froze before he removed it and flipped her to face him.

"I want you Olivia and there isn't anything you can do about it. I _always get my way._" He smiled through the darkness as he stroked her face.

Olivia sat up swiftly and faced Ian, "Listen to me closely you bastard, _do not touch me_. You will never get this, if you touch me like that again that will be the last thing you feel with you hands." She stared at him with all the intensity she could muster up without losing her cool.

He smiled slowly, "feisty i like it. But Olivia, one thing you never want to do, is threaten the man who holds the power of your life in his hands."

Olivia laughed, it was more like a cackle, "Listen here...I don't make threats, I make promises. I promise, if you touch me like that you will lose both your hands and you will be fully awake to witness it. Don't fuck with me Ian. _I run this_. Without me you wouldn't have a clue as to how to come about as much money as you will get for selling me. In a few hours I will be out of your hands and the money will take my place. Patience, because if you touch me again there will be hell to pay and no money." Olivia stared him down then pulled the covers over her shoulder and laid back in the same position.

After a few seconds she heard Ian exit the room and close the door. Olivia sighed a sigh of relief, she did not feel like dealing with this shit.

XxX

Fitz was miserable, he missed Olivia. He had dreams about her and their life together. He felt in his heart she was still alive. She had to be, he had to hold onto that ounce of hope that maybe her kidnappers were just fucking with him. He needed to know if she was alive or not. He needed to get someone on the phone, but who? who had the power to track something like this? __

_MYA._ Olivia's mom would know how to contact people, he pulled out a number from his pocket. went to his office phone, asked for a secure line and called the number.

"Hello, I need to speak to Mya Pope...in person."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sir this isn't Olivia's finger. She may still be alive."**

************************************************************************************************************

"_Olivia, why did you lie to me? Why have me believe you are dead? Is this what you really want? To be rid of me? If so I would have let you go." Fitz said as he held Olivia close to him, she felt his heart beating rapidly through his shirt. "I love you Olivia but you didn't have to lie to me. I would have understood if you asked me to let you go."_

_Olivia backed up to stare him directly in his eyes. "You know damn well if I asked you to let me go you wouldn't have. The last time I did that you played games, I'm a grown ass woman and I don't have to answer to you."_

_Fitz looked hurt, He turned to face away from Olivia, He turned back but his face began to fade. "If you want me gone Olivia, I will be gone."_

"_Fitz-"_

Olivia jerked from her sleep, she was dreaming. She dreamed more and more of Fitz as the days passed. She knew it had to be about three weeks because her stomach began to cramp.

She had to get materials for the week that was about to come. "IAN!"

He came running to the room with his gun already drawn. "Yes Olivia? Why the hell did you yell like that?!" His face was red and his left eye twitched. She figured from adrenaline or he wasn't as hard as he put on the front.

"My period will be starting in the next few days, I need materials for that." She gave a slight smile.

"Well what do you need?" He asked hesitantly. Sh gave another smile, this one more inviting and more open to him. "Just a few things…"

After Olivia gave her list to Ian and he left she began to think about her dream. What if Fitz figured out that it wasn't her finger, what if he continues to look for her? She couldn't have that, she needed to be put on the black market ASAP.

XxX

Fitz had been antsy for days waiting for the DNA results to come back on the finger. He knew in his heart that it wasn't Olivia's finger, it couldn't be. If it wasn't her finger then why was it sent to him? Was it her way of giving him a sign, and if so what could the sign be?

A solid three knocks came on the door and Fitz knew that meant the results were waiting for him. He took a deep breath before opening the door and getting the folder. He sat down on his bed, took a very deep breath and opened the folder. He couldn't open it. He called for Cyrus to come in and read the results. He read them before he said the results out load. "Sir this isn't Olivia's finger. She may still be alive. _It wasn't her finger._ Now what? Does he continue the search? Or does he finally let he go?

XxX

_Breaking News: It seems that the finger sent to the White House is NOT Olivia Pope's finger, DNA analysis has been given to The President and we are about to tune into his press conference._

"_Good Afternoon everyone, As you all know a person very dear to my administration was kidnapped three and a half weeks ago. Her kidnappers sent a finger in the mail, wanting to fool us all into thinking she was dead. We do not know at this time if she is alive or dead but we do know for sure our search for one of my administrations most valuable assets. Thank you and God Bless America and Olivia." _


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Sir, with all due respect if Olivia wanted to be found by you of all people, she would have done everything in her power to make it so. She hasn't, so what does that tell you?"**_

Fitz was close, he could feel it. He was close to finding out where Olivia was. He had to be hopeful, because if he wasn't he wouldn't be able to do what he needs to do for the country.

Cyrus walked in with a file in a black folder marked with a white X. Those folders were reserved for Olivia. He couldn't put an O on it or it would be too obvious. "What do you have for me?" Fitz asked as he stood up quickly and walked over to Cyrus.  
Cyrus was tired of trying to convince Fitz to drop it, Olivia was gone, she may not be dead but she was gone. Even if they got her back she wouldn't be the same so she was gone no matter what.  
"All I have is a general area, she is still in the United States that is for sure. She is about 200 hundred miles out in any direction, but that is all we can gather." Cyrus sighed as he placed the folder on the table. Fitz skimmed over the material and slammed it down on the table. "There has to be more information!" He muttered. "We need someone who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty looking for people. Call Olivia's team, I want that hacker who works for her. I want him here now!" Fitz shot out of his seat and walked to the window, his temper was becoming shorter and shorter. He needed her back.

Cyrus left the room with a quiet "Yes Sir."

XxX

"Why has the President summoned us? What does he think we have found?" Quinn asked as the packed the equipment away before the left to go to The White House. Huck just shrugged his shoulders and put his laptop in the bag and walked out the door leaving Quinn behind to follow.

They arrived at The White House, received their passes and met Fitz where he said to meet him. Quinn knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When they walked into the room they saw papers all over a long conference table and Olivia's picture on a tack board with maps and string leading to different cities.  
Fitz spun around and walked over to the pair and shook their hands, explaining that they narrowed it down to about 200 miles out in any direction.

Quinn spoke up and Huck unpacked his laptop. "Why exactly did you call us here?" She stood there arms crossed not unpacking. "I called you guys because you guys make things happen. You guys are not afraid of the government and you will hack any database and anywhere to find her. I need you to find her." Fitz looked up from a stack of papers he was reading to plead his case. It didn't work on Quinn.  
"Not to be rude sir, but I don't see why you think we would help you. We know about you two, we know about how you treated her. I know the kind of man you are and to be honest-" She was cut off by Fitz slamming his hands on the table. "You don't know shit about me! Whatever you think you know you don't! So...just help me. Please." He sighed and sat down, he was losing control.  
"Sir, with all due respect if Olivia wanted to be found by you of all people, she would have done everything in her power to make it so. She hasn't, so what does that tell you?" Quinn shook her head when he didn't answer, he just put his head in his lap.  
"Whatever, Huck send me what you have." Quinn said as she unpacked her laptop.

XxX

Olivia woke up feeling good, she didn't know why she felt this way but she felt today was going to change her life forever. She had a dream she escaped Ian, she needed that to be a reality, and today she was going to make sure it happened.

Ian had been up all night on the computer and did not sleep, she knew he was watching the bid on her. She walked out of her cell and went to where he was sitting. "Any news?" She asked as she tucked her feet under her.  
He briefly turned to look at her, "Yes, I think we have a potential buyer." He smiled a wide smile because he knew he was going to be set.

His computer dinged and he knew what that meant, he had a buyer. He looked at his computer and it named Olivia's buyer. Prince Ahmed Ali Saud.  
"Olivia, you are going to Saudi Arabia my dear. The Prince has claimed you." He looked towards the computer to accept the bid and watched as the money went to his bank account. 500,000,000.00. He had it all, untaxed, and all for him.

Olivia sat on the couch and smiled, this was her time. She stood up slowly and walked behind Ian. She pulled the scissors out from behind her back and quickly stabbed him in his neck. Ian's body fell to the floor and he didn't move anymore. Olivia went to the laptop and deposited half the money in her account and the other half she sent to Huck. She had to let him know she was alive, but she couldn't let him know where she was. It would be too dangerous.

Olivia read the place where she had to meet them and went. It was now or never and she wasn't going back to D.C, at least not now.

XxX

Huck's computer binged and it alerted him of money transactions in his private account. He looked at the amount and knew it was Olivia. He sent a copy of the page to Quinn and told her not to mention it to Fitz. Huck read the note attached to it, Olivia told him she was safe and they would know where she is soon and very soon. Use the money to disappear for awhile, things could get messy.

Quinn read the note and shut down her computer. "Mr. President, I think we should step back and come tomorrow. We are all tired and need to rest to look at the information with fresh eyes."  
Fitz agreed because he was tired and wanted to sleep for a few. He agreed and told them he would see them tomorrow.

Little did he know, he wouldn't be seeing them for a long time.

**Just a disclaimer, the Prince isn't a real Prince. He has names of real Prince's of SA so that part isn't quite accurate but I wanted to point that out before any caught offense or felt any kind of way. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

*******I want to welcome you all to my wife, Olivia Ahmad. Princess of Khizistan."******

Huck and Quinn darted out of the White House. In and out a sea of interns and employees. They had to get off the grid as soon as possible. Close OPA, and track Olivia. Soon they would know where she is and bring her home.  
"Quinn you need to save everything of value on your laptop and then we need to get rid of them. Crack and break them and then burn them and toss them in the Harbor." Huck rushed out as the did a light jog to his car. "Why? What is going on?" Quinn asked as she tossed her bag in the back seat.

Huck started the car and zoomed out of the parking space and into the street, ignoring Quinn's question. Quinn dropped it for now and they rode in silence.

Olivia woke up from her nap. She was getting dressed, she was about to meet the person who brought her. But before all of that she needed to dispose of Ian's body and burn his condo. She searched his place for his car keys, she found them in his room under his bed. She grabbed them, a bag of clothes and some food and was about to walk out the door. She had a book of matches in her hand, she doused the whole place with a can of gasoline she found in closet. She lit the match, put the cigarette in her mouth and puffed. As the cigarette caught fire she flicked it towards the gasoline and the place lit up. She quickly exited, ran to Ian's car and sped off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ali was preparing to meet Olivia, every power player in the world of politics knew of Olivia Pope. Some feared her, some hated her, but Ali, Ali was the man who admired her work ethic and how many secrets she knew. So be bought her and will put her to good use. The secrets she knew, he needed them and if she didn't deliver, she would die.

XxXxXxXxXx

Olivia met the buyer in a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Whoever brought her had money,and a lot of it. She parked the car about 50 feet away from them and got out and grabbed everything she needed. She reached in the backseat and pulled out the tiny can of gasoline and poured it around and on the vehicle. She lit another cigarette, took a puff and flicked it on the car. It engulfed in flames and she walked to the group of men in suits.

She stopped a few feet away and the door to the BMW opened, she saw on foot hit the ground an the other. The person stood up and she saw him. Prince Ali Ahmad of Khizistan. He walked towards her and extended his hand adorned with rings. "Hello Olivia, it is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled gently but behind that smile she saw something in his eyes, that something she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew it wasn't good.

"Prince Ali, the pleasure is all mine." She gripped his hand hard to let him know she does not back down. He grinned, because he knew what she was doing. "You can call me baby, honey or sweetie. I am your husband now." He pulled her close to him and hugged her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you run, you die." He lifted up and smiled, let's go we have a press conference.

XxXxXxX

The television screen cut off Fitz's show to a _Breaking News Alert_

"Welcome all, we have a press conference coming live from Khizistan, let's tune in t=for the Prince's announcement." Dianne Smith, a local D.C news anchor reported.

Camera flashes and light chatter was heard on the television until Ali walked to his microphone. He tapped it to get everyone's attention and the room fell silent. "I have a brief announcement, no questions will be taken. I would like to welcome you all to my wife, Olivia Ahmad. Princess of Khizistan." Just then Olivia walked on stage in traditional wear and stood next to Ali, she gave a slight smile and stared straight into the camera.

"CYRUS!" Fitz yelled, what the hell is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz was pissed, no he was more than pissed, he was livid. How the hell could she do this? She can't be with him but she can marry someone else?! She married the man who is a threat to his Presidency, Olivia knew what Ali did and the kind of man he is. "CYRUS GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Cyrus, walking slowly to the Oval Office, he was tired of being summoned. Cyrus was just tired. "Yes?" He asked with a hint of attitude, he wasn't for Fitz' shit today.  
Fitz moved out of the way of the television so Cyrus could see the screen. Cyrus looked, he was shocked but didn't show any emotion on his face. "So she married a man who holds your career in his hands, what do you want me to do about it?" Cyrus asked as he sat on the couch and cleaned his nails.  
Fitz turned to him, shocked at his response and his attitude. "Cyrus, she married him! He can fuck up all of our careers and you are sitting here like I just told you the sky is blue!" Fitz sat across from Cyrus fuming. He couldn't believe how lax Cy is acting.  
"Sir, honestly I am not sure what you want me to do or say. Olivia is a grown woman, she will do what she wants. She isn't your property or your woman for that matter. We know she is safe and sound and apparently she has moved on. Whether it be a political move or a romantic one, why the hell do you care? You and Ali had an understanding, you keep the military out of his country and he paid for a seat at the decision making table when it comes to foreign policy in the middle east. Money which i'm sure your bank account appreciates as well as Mellie. So why does it matter? He isn't doing anything to you directly."

Fitz just sat there, he couldn't understand Cyrus' demeanor. Fitz sat quiet for a minute, allowing what Cyrus said sink in. Fitz watched the man who was his mentor, a dad almost, and he couldn't believe it. Cyrus didn't care anymore, not about his Presidency, not about how he feels about Olivia. Cyrus just didn't care. Fitz took a deep breath and looked at Cyrus. "Cy, you're fired."  
Cyrus looked up at him, took a deep breath and smiled. "Sir, thank you. Good luck dealing with all of this." He said as he moved his hand around in a circle. "I hope you know what you are doing." Cyrus just walked out of the Oval. He took off his access badge and dropped it on the floor. He made his way to his office and packed up his stuff.

XxX

Ali and Olivia were at his palace eating dinner. "So Olivia, tell me about yourself." Ali broke the silence as he cut into his lamb chop. Olivia eyed him and chuckled. "Ali, you and I both know you don't care about my life, or my feelings, or my favorite color. You care about what secrets I know, who I know them on and what I can offer you. So let's cut the bullshit." She pushed her plate away and stared him dead in his eyes, "You want to know everything on Fitz and the government, and what you want to know is something you think I have. If I can't provide it for you, you will kill me. Am I right?"  
Ali put his knife and fork down, he laughed to himself. He didn't think she was dumb but he underestimated how smart she really is. "You are right, I want to know it all, but what you can't provide I may not kill you, depending on how good of a lay you are." He winked at her and took a sip of wine.  
Olivia pushed her plate to the side and grabbed her knife, stood up and walked over to Ali. "You will never get this, so you might as well load the clip. I won't tell you shit or give you shit." She sat on the table next to his wine, Picked up the glass and finished the wine, crossed her legs and put the knife next to his throat. "You should move or you won't get to finish your meal."  
Ali sat back and laughed, his hand went to her ankle and slowly started it's way up her leg. She jabbed the knife a little harder into his neck, "I think you felt enough, don't you?" She asked as she kicked his hand off of her,  
"Olivia, you must know, I like this hard to get act you are playing. But I always get what I want." He moved closer to the knife, taunting her. Olivia didn't make a move at first, then she pressed even harder on his neck and drew blood. "Don't test me."


	8. Chapter 8

Ali drew back as he felt the pain of the knife piercing his skin. He put his finger to his neck where Olivia cut and touched the blood. Olivia just looked at him, never taking her eyes off of him. She was pleased with herself, she was not going to let this man win easily. Her secrets were her secrets and she will be damned if this man easily gets them.  
"Now, do you understand that I am not joking with you?" Olivia spoke in a low tone, trying to hide her pleasure that she hurt him. Ali stood with force from the table and looked at her, "This isn't over bitch." He spat as he kicked the chair and walked out of the dining room.  
Olivia smiled as she sat back down to finish her meal. He can be pissed all he wants, she wasn't going down that easy.

XxX

Fitz was pissed, nothing was going the way he wanted. The American people wanted answers on why Olivia married a man that can potentially fuck up the whole government. They are wondering why Olivia isn't being arrested. The American people had questions and he did not have answers. He was mad at Olivia for putting him in this position. He was mad that she married Ali.

Fitz grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He pushed the stack of papers in front of him to the side and spun his chair around to face the window. D.C was a gorgeous city and he loved to look at it. If he looked hard enough he could see Olivia's apartment building from his window, or so he liked to believe. He missed her tremendously, that he isn't afraid to admit. He missed their relationship, or whatever you want to call it. He wasn't sure where they took a wrong turn or where they could possibly even go from here. All Fitz knew was that he missed her, he needed her here and she was oceans away, in another man's bed, being his wife.

XxX

After Ali cleaned up his neck, he went back out to find the dining room empty. He wandered around the house trying to find Olivia. He couldn't believe how bold she was. How dare she stab him? Was she fucking crazy? He kept asking himself these questions because he couldn't believe it. He finally made it outside to the north gardens and found Olivia pacing back and forth. He stopped to look at her, he found her extremely attractive and wasn't going to lie about it. She was the kind of woman he would go after to make his wife. With her strong personality, she would be the only wife. Olivia must have sensed him because she stopped pacing and stared at him.  
"What do you want Ali?" She hissed at him, mad he interrupted her thoughts. He walked to her, "Honestly Olivia, I want you. I want to apologize about my cockiness earlier. I do want secrets, but I also want you."

***I will stop here because I need to get my thoughts together. I know I SUCK with updates. I will work on it. Promise.***


End file.
